Beni (Tenkai Knights)
Beni is an antagonist from the Canadian-Japanese anime series Tenkai Knights. She is a pink-haired girl who can transform into an evil Tenkai Knight known as Venetta. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. In Tenkai Knights Beni first appeared in "Lost Key", where she met up with Gen, making him realize that he shouldn't be a one-man team anymore. She then appeared in "Tenkai Rogue", when she attacked two Corekai soldiers on Quarton. Later on, she disguised herself as a clueless young girl to find out why Gen was so interested in Guren. Back on Quarton, she, as Venetta, attacked Bravenwolf, Tributon, Lydendor, and Valorn. Ever since "The Key to Evil", she has been trying to help in the search for the Black Dragon Key. In "Dromus Betrayed", she managed to convince Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki to help her find the Black Dragon Key, and took command of the operation to do so. Despite having pledged herself as trustworthy to Guren, her intentions and the absence of Guardian Eurus from the Guardians' battle with Vilius left room for further suspicion. In "A New Knight", she complains at Gen for failing to awaken the Tenkai Dragon and how boys will get in the way. Gen then decides to not be partners anymore and starting from here, she went rogue. Her status changed from rogue to evil in "Beware Betrayal", where she decided to help Vilius find the Tenkai Fortress by finding the Tenkai Stone, which was located in her room. Later, Beni saw Guren twice. The first time was telling Guren which side she's on and the second time was telling him and Ceylan why its best to work alone. On Quarton, she was about to defeat Bravenwolf, which caused Ceylan, as Tributon, to unlock Elemental Titan Mode and save Bravenwolf. Beni then escapes and tells Vilius the location of theTenkai Fortress. Vilius then trusts her and gives her the right to do anything she wants, as long as the Fortress is found. At one point, she was working for Vilius, as shown when Granox and Slyger recognize Venetta on Earth. At another point, she was working for Gen but she was just useing both of them. Personality Beni can be curious and inquisitive. She seems to think she can "charm" her way to any boy's life to find any information, especially Guren. She also seems to be close to Gen. She seems to think she's smarter than boys, or at least believes herself to be more intelligent than them, since she is constantly commenting about how "typical" boys are (which may be why she's curious about Guren since he doesn't exactly fit with her predisposition on boys). Whether or not this comes from personal pride remains to be seen. Beni may also be distrustful and questionable of Vilius since, in "Double Crossed", she informs Gen about Vilius assembling an army and wondering if he is remotely interested in the Corrupted leader's plan. Beni appears to have her own agenda after the boys defeated Vilius for the second time. She helped Slyger in "Elemental Knights", and she seemed to understand immediately that Vilius had captured the Guardians. Appearance Beni is a 13-year-old girl, with long pink hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a small yellowish-green neckerchief, a black t-shirt with red suspenders and a dark red headband. Also, she wears hot pink shorts with a white belt and purple boots. Trivia *It was revealed that she wanted to destroy both worlds, because her childhood was ruined by Quarton and for the fun of it. *Beni apparently "betrayed" Gen, but it was a trick so that the Tenkai Knights would get the Black Dragon Key for her. *She had kept control of the warehouse, which had the portal to Quarton. Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Rogues Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed